livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Amadeus Falkner (Toasterferret)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Cavalier Level: 2 Experience: 2278 Alignment: LN Languages: Common, Elven Deity: Callisto Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max -2) HP: 22 = + CON (+2) + FC (00) (Cavalier) AC: 20 = + DEX (+2) + Armor (+5) + Shield (+3) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (+2) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (+5) + Shield (+3) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +2 = (+2) + Misc (00) BAB: +2 = (+2) CMB: +5 = (+2) + STR (+3) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (+2) + STR (+3) + DEX (+2) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +5 = (+3) + CON (+2) + Misc (00) Reflex: +2 = (+0) + DEX (+2) + Misc (00) Will: +0 = (+0) + WIS (+0) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments "Windcutter": Attack: +7 = (+2) + Ability (+3) + Misc (+0) + MW (+1) + Trait (+1) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 19-20/x3, Special: Can be used with weapon finesse Dagger: Attack: +5 = (+2) + Ability (+3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 10ft Cold Iron Longsword : Attack: +5 = (+2) + Ability (+3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Cold-Iron Dagger (Thrown): Attack: +4 = (+2) + Ability (+2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 10ft Heavy Crossbow: Attack: +4 = (+2) + Ability (+2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 180ft, 20 bolts Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cavalier Bonus Feat: Humans receive a bonus feat at first level Skilled: Humans receive a bonus skill point at each level Class Features Cavalier Armor/Weapons: Cavaliers are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields(except tower shields). Challenge (Ex): Once per day, plus once per three class levels, can challenge opponent as a swift action. Against the challenged opponent, the Cavalier gains bonus damage equal to his class level. He gets an additional +1 morale bonus to damage rolls. (Order of the Cockatrice) Mount (Ex): A cavalier gains the service of a loyal and trusty steed to carry him into battle. This mount functions as a druid’s animal companion, using the cavalier’s level as his effective druid level. A cavalier does not take an armor check penalty on Ride checks while riding his mount. Order (Ex): At 1st level, a cavalier must pledge himself to a specific order. The order grants the cavalier a number of bonuses, class skills, and special abilities. In addition, each order includes a number of edicts that the cavalier must follow. If he violates any of these edicts, he loses the benefits from his order’s challenge ability for 24 hours. The violation of an edict is subject to GM interpretation. Tactician (Ex): At 1st level, a cavalier receives a teamwork feat as a bonus feat. He must meet the prerequisites for this feat. As a standard action, the cavalier can grant this feat to all allies within 30 feet who can see and hear him. Allies retain the use of this bonus feat for 3 rounds plus 1 round for every two levels the cavalier possesses. Allies do not need to meet the prerequisites of these bonus feats. The cavalier can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and for every 5 levels thereafter. Order of the Cockatrice Edicts: The cavalier must keep his own interests and aims above those of all others. He must always accept payment when it is due, rewards when earned, and an even (or greater) share of loot. The cavalier must take every opportunity to increase his own stature, prestige, and power. Challenge: Whenever an order of the cockatrice cavalier issues a challenge, he receives a +1 morale bonus on all melee damage rolls made against the target of his challenge as long as he is the only creature threatening the target. Skills: Adds Appraise (Int) and Perform (Cha) to his list of class skills. In addition, an order of the cockatrice cavalier adds his Charisma modifier to the DC on another creature’s attempt to demoralize him through Intimidate (in addition to his Wisdom modifier, as normal). Braggart (Ex): At 2nd level, the cavalier can spend a standard action to extol his own accomplishments and battle prowess. He receives Dazzling Display as a bonus feat. He does not need a weapon in hand to use this ability. The cavalier receives a +2 morale bonus on melee attack rolls made against demoralized targets. Feats Shield Focus (1st Level): +1 AC from Shield Missile Shield (Human): Block first ranged attack each round Precise Strike (Cavalier Bonus): +1d6 precision damage when flanking opponent with an ally with Precise Strike. Dazzling Display (Order Ability): Can make an intimidate check against all opponents within 30' as a standard action. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 14 = (4) + INT (1)/Level; FC (2), Misc (2) (Cavalier) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -4 0 0 2 -6 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +1 0 0 1 +0 Climb -3 0 0 3 -6 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy +6 2 3 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -6 +0 Disguise +1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist -4 0 0 2 -6 +0 Fly -4 0 0 2 -6 +0 Handle Animal +6 2 3 1 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +6 2 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception +0 0 0 0 +0 Perform (Oratory) +6 2 3 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +1(+7) 2 3 2 -6* +0 Sense Motive +5 2 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -6 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth -4 0 0 2 -6 +0 Survival +5 2 3 0 +0 Swim -3 0 0 3 -6 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 * no ACP on loyal mount. Traits Dirty Fighter (Combat): +1 Damage (trait bonus) when flanking. This is multiplied on a critical hit. Heirloom Weapon (Equipment): You inherit a family heirloom weapon. It counts as masterwork and you have proficiency with it (but not necessarily others of its type). You also gain a +1 Trait bonus to attack rolls with this weapon. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Traveler's Outfit - gp - lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Heavy Wooden Shield 7 gp 10 lb Aldori Dueling Sword, MWK 20 gp 3 lb Cold-Iron Longsword 30 gp 4 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Heavy Crossbow 50 gp 8 lb Ammo (20) 2 gp 2 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Rope, Hemp (50ft) 1 gp 10 lb 5 Torches 5 cp 5 lb Flint and steel 1 gp - lb 5 days trail rations 25 sp 5 lb Whetstone 2 cp 1 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb 3x 1 sq. yard canvas 3 sp 3 lb 1 Vial ink 8 gp - lb Inkpen 1 sp - lb Mapcase 1 gp .5 lb Piece of chalk 1 cp - lb 2 Candles 2 cp - lb Total Weight: 93.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Finances PP: 00 GP: 2530 SP: 3 CP: 3 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 26 Height: 5'11" Weight: 180 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Appearance: Amadeus is an average sized man, with medium-length dark hair and striking blue eyes. He wears scale mail, with a long white cloak, and a shield and crossbow slung over his back. He has an ornate looking sword on his belt, and never leaves home without a dagger in his boot. Demeanor: Cocky and brash, Amadeus loves recounting old war stories, and doesn't hesitate to assume a leadership role in combat, coordinating attacks between him and his allies. Despite all this, he is a caring man who never hesitates to help someone in need. He has a fierce loyalty to his last remaining family member, his younger sister, even though he doesn't see her much. Background: Born to a smith and a seamstress in Incudine, Falkner grew up in the lower middle class, and planned on taking over the family smithy when he grew older. Things grew harder however when his mother died in childbirth, giving him his younger sister. From that point on his father and he struggled to pay the bills, and when his father grew ill, he realized that they were going to end up on the street in short order. To save his family, he sold the house, joined the White Cloaks, and used his signing bonus to buy a small home for his sister and father in The Gulls. While in the White Cloaks, Falkner rose through the ranks quickly, and due to his ability to lead was recommended for the officer's academy. While training at the Academy in The Roses, he received word that his father had finally succumbed to his illness. With a heavy heart Falkner tendered his resignation and saw to his father's burial. Since that time he has set out on his own looking to make a name for himself with his skills in combat and leadership prowess. Adventure Log A Soul Indiscretion XP Received: 2278 Treasure Received: 2570.33 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Cavalier BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Dazzling Display (Cavalier Order Bonus) Features: Order Bonus - Braggart (Max-2)HP: +10 = = 8 + 2 Con + 12 total = 22 Total Skill Pts: +7 = +4 (Class) +1 (INT) +1 (Race) +1 (FC Bonus) +7 (old total) = 14 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (Dec. 22, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Dec. 21, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Mar. 25, 2011) (HolyMan) level 2 *Retired to make way for Darius Thran Category:Retired & Deceased Characters